1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a method of producing molded blocks in which a plurality of molded blocks are produced in a mold in such a way that the molded blocks are arranged in the mold in at least one molded block row and respective adjacent molded blocks of a molded block row are interconnected in the region of at least one predetermined breaking point, the molded blocks of a molded block row preferably being removed from the mold as a continuous unit and being separated from one another in the region of the predetermined breaking points. Furthermore, the invention relates to a device, in particular a mold for the production of molded blocks comprising a mold frame, which rests on a support board and which has, at the bottom and top, open mold cavities which are delimited by mold walls of the mold frame, a plurality of mold cavities being arranged in at least one row, and also to a row of molded blocks, in particular comprising at least four upright side walls and substantially horizontally oriented top surface and bottom surface, the molded block row being formed from a plurality of molded blocks and adjacent molded blocks of a molded block row being connected to one another in the region of predetermined breaking points.
2. Prior Art
The invention relates, in particular, to the production of what are known as plantable wall blocks. This involves producing a plurality of molded blocks as a continuous unit in a mold and, following mold removal, separating them from one another in the region of predetermined breaking points. The molded blocks are generally separated by hand using suitable tools. In the region of the predetermined breaking points, side faces of the molded blocks have a fracture plane which forms an exposed face after the molded blocks have been laid. A disadvantage of known methods is the high expenditure on time and energy required to separate the molded blocks.